heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Adam
This is Black Adam! But he's not very well known yet, as he's deliberately been keeping a low key since his rebirth, hiding his powers, and himself. From the few things that ARE known, he appeared out of nowhere around two years ago, first sightings were in Israel and Egypt. Despite his fashion choice, he seems decent enough, helped avert a few low key disasters (Burning buildings and such) Background Teth Adam's story is not so very long, though the time it spans is immense indeed. Born as the only son of Ramses the 2nd, Pharoah of Egypt, in roughly 1200BC. A bright boy, who's real name has been lost to antiquity.. was spoiled, giving everything a boy, or a young man could ever want. He trained with the military when he chose to, chased woman around the city, got in fights and often emerged the victor, not only because his opponets fought will less than half thier heart, being that he was of royal blood, but because he had an army of bodyguards following him wherever he went. When he became a man (17) He took a more active role in helping his father rule the lands, sitting in with generals and the leaders of the Pharoahs armies during campaigns, learning from the very best the ancient world had to offer. Through it all, he kept his easy attitude and generous soul. It was these qualities that drew the eye of the High Priest of Ra, who was actually the Wizard Shazam in disguise. Shazam watched the young prince for several years, as he took a wife, and bore several sons. All the while Shazam was impressed by his demeanor. Finally satisfied, Shazam summoned the Prince to him, intending to grant him his own powers, naming Teth a champion of light. But Shazam's own daughter Blaze intervened, making a deal with the Egyptian god Set, and Teth recieved the blessing and powers of the Egyptian Pantheon rather than Shazam's own powers. By an odd coincedence, the name he still had to call to summon the power was still Shazam, being the first letters of the names of the specific dieties he drew from. With these new powers, Teth Adam, so named by Shazam, and meaning Mighty Human, Served Egypt for nearly fifty years, never aging a day, but his new duties took him far and away from his family. One night, Adam flew home to find his wife and son murdered, with his second son missing. Enraged, he sought their killer, the new high priest of Ra, who wielded the Orb of Ra. Killing the priest out of vengence, he took the throne to rule the lands in his stead. He ruled for just under a decade, before Shazam looked down on Earth and found out about Adam's actions. Believing him corrupted by the power he possessed, but unable to strip it from him, Shazam wove a complex and mighty spell, stripping Adam's soul from his body, along with his powers and sealing them both in a jeweled scarab, then sealing the scarab in the tomb of Adam's father Ramses the 2nd. Imprisoned in the scarab, but still aware, Adam.. now Khem Adam (Black Adam) spent the next five thousand and change years struggling to be free of the wizards prison, to live again, or end his torment with oblivion. But two years ago his descendant by way of his missing son.. Theo Adam broke through the outer wall of the chamber where his scarab lay entombed. Calling to Theo through the blood they shared, and the power of the gods, he guided Theo to the scarab, joined by Theo's archeology partners, Mary and CC Batson. As Theo Seized the scarab, Adam's power and soul overwhelmed his descendants, taking his body for his own. Now Teth Adam once more, the first and only word he said to the Batsons was, "Shazam." Both senior Batsons were killed into the ensuing lightning blast, and Black Adam flew free of the tomb, to explore this new world. Since then he has remained very low key, hiding his powers and identity and avoiding the public whereever he can, watching and learning, but the time has come to step back out into the light. MUX History Logs *2011-07-15 - Black Adam's Osiris - Black Adam arrives to help Superboy and Panacea save lives in a terrible traffic accident. Afterwards, Black Adam and Superboy talk, and a potentially new Osiris is born. *2011-07-18 - I'm...Me? - Superboy searches out Black Adam for a request for something more, for a man's advice. With Superman currently awall, the Kid doesn't know who else to turn to. *2011-07-23 - Power Training - Black Adam summons Superboy for some power training. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Villain Category:Taken